Le bien n'est toujours le vainqueur
by Ivan-Chan
Summary: La vie n'est toujours juste et malheureusement, tous sait à l'âge de 4 ans cette vérité, le jeune Izuku l'a appris, mais gagne le droit d'avoir un alter entre au lycée, pour devenir un héros.Une rencontre, un combat et tout bascule. [Risque de spoil, à vos risque et périls.]
1. Petit message avant tout

**Bonjour !**

 **Je débute dans ce site, et je vous avoue avoir misère à m'y adaptée.J'espère avoir un peu d'aide, car voyez vous, j'ai des problèmes avec mes chapitres.**

 **Mais, ça se réglera , alors..Je vais vous dire, que pour romance, sera du yaoi (léger, pour baiser, à voir.) cette fanfiction, j'ai eu cette idée en réfléchissant à l'identité du père d'Izuku.(Oui,oui.) Et puis, j'ai décidé de publier.J'espère avoir un peu de lecteurs et commentaires constructifs, positifs.**

 **Pour les couples, j'y reviendra plus tard.**

 **Ah oui ! J'écoute de la musique en publiant.N'étonnez vous pas de quelques délires (rares, mais là !)**

 **Votre chère publicatrice,**

 **Ivan-Chan**


	2. Prologue

**Bonjour !**

 **Et oui me revoilà ! J'y est pensé un peu, puis j'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui.**

 **J'essayerai de poster tout les fins de semaines le matin. Rares exception : Jour de semaine, le soir.**

 **Je compte sur vous pour m'avertir de fautes d'orthographe, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on me conseille une correctrice si possible ^^'**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Le sang s'écoulant de mes mains, le sourire dément me faisant trembler de tout mon corps, je lève la tête. Le sourire fier et heureux de cette personne que m'adresse n'est que plus grand._

 _''_ _La vie n'est toujours juste_ ''

 _Soupir. Les larmes s'écoulent, je m'écroulent et le noir envahie mon esprit._

'' _Les héros ne sont pas toujours vainqueurs, Izuku._ ''

Se réveillant en sursaut, le jeune garçon de cette pièce regardant partout, se calmant voyant que ce n'étais qu'un rêve. Le cadrant sonne, sa mère l'appelle.

''Le déjeuné est prêt !''

Se levant tranquillement, s'habillant de son uniforme scolaire bien reconnaissable, l'uniforme de Yuei.

Descendant les marches, il adressa un sourire à sa mère et étais silence, mais un silence réconfortant. Il pris son sac et adressa à sa mère :

''J'y vais !'' Dis t-il

''Bonne journée, Izuku.'' Répondit sa mère.

Il s'en alla en refermant la porte, sourire au lèvre. Ses amis le rejoignit rapidement et discussion s'en suivis jusqu'aux porte de leur classe. Ils entrèrent, et allèrent s'asseoir. Quelques instant plus tard, le professeur arriva, stoppant tout discussion.

''Bien, on dirais que vous êtes améliorer. La prochaine fois, je veux immédiatement le silence.'' Prononça Aizawa.

L'horaire de la journée fus prononcé. Anglais,français, exercices de sauvetage, exercice de contrôle d'Alter en fin de journée.

Izuku, n'écoutait qu'à peine l'horaire de cette journée qui étais hors de ses habitudes et se fis souvent reprendre par ses professeurs. Ses pensées étais tous dirigés vers le rêve de cette nuit, qui l'a effrayé. Il se demandait qui étais cette personne et la définition de son rêve. Mais voyant qu'il inquiétais ses camarades et professeur, il décida bien vite de se reprendre et plus n'y pensé.

Mais un peu plus loin, la menace arrive et ne pouvais plus être ignoré.

''La vie est bien cruelle, hein, Izuku ?'' Un rire dément, un soupir et un sourire s'en suivit.

Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

* * *

 **Fin du prologue ! Je vous cache pas avoir misère avec mon style d'écriture qui va s'installer au fur et à mesure.J'aimerais alors avoir quelques conseils et votre avis !**

 _La revue ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

 **Il se peut d'avoir des mots japonais dans ma fiction, alors il y aura un * à coté. Alors, la définition sera mise tout en bas.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Les mains ensanglantés, les larmes brûlantes coulant sur mes joues, je m'effondre dans l'inconscience._

Se réveillant en sursaut, en sueur, encore effrayé. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il avait peur de s'endormir, de peur de rêver encore de ce rêve. Il regarda alors le cadran qui montra 7h55. Encore 5 minutes. Il décida de se préparer en avance, en faisant son lit, et préparer son uniforme. Quelques temps après, sa mère l'appela pour manger. Il dévala les escaliers, engloutis sa toast et remonta aussi vite que tout à l'heure, un coup vent.

''Et bien, il est bien pressé aujourd'hui..'' Se dit sa mère à voix haute.

Izuku mit rapidement son uniforme, mis ses cahiers et autres choses importantes dans son sac. Il pris alors son téléphone et envoya un message à All Might.

'' _ **J'aimerais vous dire quelque chose avant les cours .**_ '' Qu'il écris rapidement.

Izuku descendit les marches, fis bise à sa mère hébété, et s'en alla en courant et à chaque matin, il se fut rejoins par ses deux amis.

''Izuku, tu vas bien ?'' Demanda Uraraka.

''Oui pourquoi ?'' Lui répondit.

''Et bien, tu m'as l'air étrange depuis ce matin..''

''Je t'assure tout vas bien ! C'est juste j'ai pas pu trop dormir, cette nuit.''

Avant, qu'elle pose encore une question, Izuku se mit à parler des examens prochains. L'air se détendis, mais Lida, qui avais tout entendu sans rien dire, se promit de savoir.

Arrivé au bâtiment, Izuku laissa ses amis en inventant une excuse.

''Toilette.'' Dis t-il précipitamment.

Et partit en marche rejoignit la classe des professeurs, ou All Might l'attendais, perplexe.

''Qui a t-il Midoriya mon garçon ?'' Demanda t-il

''Peut t-on discuter ailleurs ? C'est très important.''

All Might accepta sans hésitation et partit alors à l'infirmerie, endroit ou personne les dérangera.

Ils s'assirent sur de petit siège et Izuku commença.

''Je suis désolé de vous importunez sur ça, mais ces derniers temps, je fais des rêves plutôt inquiétant, et je me demandais si vous n'avez pas la réponse.''

''Je t'écoute.''

''Eh bien, dans mes rêves, il y a un homme, qui me sourit tout le moi..Je suis plein de sang, il y a du sang partout, puis l'homme dit quelque chose et je me réveille en sursaut..'' Il dit cela sans prendre la peine de respiré, tremblant, en ce remémorant ce rêve.

L'infirmière en chef, ayant tout entendue, arriva auprès de ses deux pensionnaires.

''Puis je me permettre, Midoriya, mais combien de temps fais tu ce rêve ?''

''Après le combat contre les vilains quand ils se sont infiltré dans l'école.''

''Je vois'' Répondit l'infirmière.

All Might, lui, étais à l'ouest. Il ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi fallait il s'en méfié. Il savait s'étais étrange. Mais à cette âge, les peurs grandissent et s'infiltre dans les rêves. Remarquant l'heure, il le fit remarqué à Izuku.

''Midoriya mon garçon, tu devrais aller en cours maintenant, la cloche va bientôt sonné.''

Acceptant à contre coeur, l'infirmière lui donna une feuille, pour décrire ses rêves précisa t-elle. Il partit alors en direction de sa classe. Arrivé, ses camarades se tournèrent vers lui, mais dès qu'il s'assit, la cloche sonna et le professeur arriva. Le cours commença alors, et Izuku remplit la feuille. Mais c'étais difficile, avec Bakugo en arrière. Il se faisait discret, mais il voyait bien qu'il étais curieux. La cloche sonna 1h45 plus tard, et Izuku sortit précipitamment de la classe, vers l'infirmerie. Quelques élève de la classe, Bakugo,Todoroki,Uraraka,Takishima et Lida le suivirent avec discrétion. Il donna rapidement la feuille à l'infirmière et se retourna sans remarqué qu'il étais suivit.

''C'étais quoi cette feuille, à ton avis, Lida-kun ?'' Demanda Uraraka

''Je n'en sait rien. Je n'ai pas pu voir clairement.'' Lui répondit-il.

''Peut être qu'il s'est blessé ?'' Proposa Takishima.

''Ou peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir et c'est juste un test de santé.'' Ajouta Todoroki.

Bakugo n'ajouta rien, et fronça les sourcils. Que faisait ce maudit nerd ?

''Mah, ce n'est pas nos affaires et Midoriya pourra nous le dire si il veut.'' Sur ces paroles, Takishima et la bande se sépara.

 ** _Mais qu'es étais cette feuille ?_ ** Pensa t-il tous.

* * *

 **Ouf ! J'ai baclé ce chapitre ! Vous avez remarqué, j'ai appelé la plupart avec leur nom pour là, je voulais m'assurer de petit moi si vous aimez mieux avec leurs prénom ! Enfin prochain chapitre sera concentré sur les vilains , si je ne déraille pas ^^' Je sais qu'il est court, mais les premiers chapitres seront comme ça, jusqu'à que j'aie plus de temps pour écrire.**

 _Review ?_


End file.
